Aneth Ara
by Kanafire
Summary: A woman from the modern day finds herself in Thedas with no way home. Story starts shortly after the destruction of the conclave.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** It has been a long time since I've written any fan fiction, but after playing through DA3 as a Dalish mage and romancing Solace, I felt the need to write this. **Warning** _This will have major Tresspasser spoilers! Read at your own risk._

* * *

The night was cool ant the moisture in the air chilled me to the bone. Fall in the Midwest was temperamental at best. I should have been prepared for the falling temperatures, but I hadn't Yet again, I hadn't expected my car to break down. A pair of jeans and plain black t-shirt was of no protection vastly worsening conditions. Snow and rain began to fall. I cursed under my breath and picked up my pace. Of all the nights for my car to break down. With three miles left to walk, I was looking at potential frostbite.

My apartment came into sight and filled me with relief and the illusion of warmth. My first priorities were a hot shower and a cup or two of equally hot tea. My body trembled. I needed to get inside fast. Headless of my surroundings, I ran.

A horn blared, and tires screeched. Headlights blinded me. I never felt any pain, only the sensation of sailing through the air. I landed in a slush filled puddle and stared up into the night sky, unable to move. A woman screamed in the distance. Everything was growing dark.

I was dying. A single tear slid down my cheek. _Please, not like this. I don't want to die alone._

* * *

Evelyn Trevelyan dispatched the last of the demons with a thrust of her twin daggers. After a quick assessment of the conditions of her companions, she raised her marked hand. The strange magic roared to life, answering her will to close the rift. Just as the rift snapped shut with an audible pop, an elf fell to the ground in an unconscious heap.

"Holy Andraste!" Seeker Pentaghast exclaimed in shock. Cassandra had not been there when Evelyn fell from the fade, but there was no mistaking that this elf had performed the same feet.

Evelyn rushed to the elf's side, running an examining hand over her. Her body was badly bruised and broken, but she was alive. The Herald couldn't imagine what happened to her to cause such extensive injuries. Perhaps she had been on the receiving end of a war hammer.

"Solas!" She shouted for the mage in their party. If anybody stood a chance at saving this woman, it was him. He had kept her alive after her trip through the fade, after all, and that was with the strange magic humming in the palm of her hand.

The apostate approached the fallen elf cautiously. He gazed down at her small form, amazed that another person survived a physical trip into the fade. She was badly injured, fatally, if she wasn't taken care of immediately. He knelt beside the Herald.

"Can you heal her?"

"I will see what can be done." He answered truthfully. He placed his hands over the woman's body and allowed his magic to seep into her, examining the full extent of her injuries. Magic flared inside the elf, resisting the probing.

 _So, she is a mage._

The woman was weak enough that her magic held no power over his and he was able to continue his assessment. Internal bleeding, several broken ribs and a crack in the neck. Deadly injuries indeed. He focused on the neck injury first, repairing the severed nerves and tendons, giving her use of her body once again. The internal bleeding was next. Sweat dampened his brow before he could begin healing her abused ribs. He cursed the weakness in his magic. He was stronger than this. With a final push of magic, the breaks mended, but bruised.

"That is all I can do for her." Solas stood. "She will need rest, but she will make a full recovery."

"Then we shall make camp here. It would be best to move her as little as possible until she regains consciousness." Evelyn moved towards the horses to unpack their gear.

Cassandra moved to help unpack. "Do you think she is perhaps another survivor of the Temple?"

"Perhaps. It will be impossible to tell until she wakes and is able to give us her story." Evelyn rolled her shoulders, "I'd rather we treat her as a victim of the war, not a prisoner. It is not fun waking up in a strange place shackled in a dungeon."

"Are you still upset about that?" The seeker asked, "I made my regret known."

"I know, Cassandra," Evelyn dropped her hand on the warrior's shoulder, "you did what you thought was right. I would have done the same in your position. Just be on your guard."

"As you wish, Herald."

Evelyn let out an exasperated sigh. "Stop calling me that! It's pretentious and full of responsibility. I hate it." Seeker Pentaghast chuckled and began readying the camp for nightfall. The Herald, with the assistance of Solas, wrapped the unconscious elf into a bed roll and under the cover of a tent.

"Our friend here is a mage, Herald, I assume that won't be an issue?" Solas studied the little mage. She bore a simple striking blue vallaslin across her cheekbones, marking her a follower—no, slave—of Mythal. Why was this Dalish elf away from her clan? Perhaps there were one too many mages in her clan. With no Templars to assist them in "managing" mages, most Dalish only kept two or three mages in the clan before they start sending them away.

"Not at all."

* * *

The first sense to return was my sense of smell. Trees, grass, and the comforting scent of a campfire. How long had it been since I last went camping? Five, ten years? My hearing came next. Voices, speaking in hushed whispers.

Where was I? The last thing I remembered was…? My eyes snapped open and I jolted to a sitting position. My ribs protested at the movement and my head felt like it was going to split apart at the temples. I was most certainly not in Kansas anymore. I sat in an old canvas tent covered in a rustic sleeping bag.

A nightmare? It had to be. I was still alive and not in a hospital bed covered in IV's and monitors. Somebody outside of the tent laughed. I recognized the voice, but couldn't place it. I crawled out of the bed roll and smoothed the wrinkles from my shirt. I ran my fingers through my sleep-tossed hair. My hand froze on contact with the pointed ends of my ear.

Panic overtook me and I tossed open the tent flap. Sitting around a campfire were four people that shouldn't exist.

"Ah. You're awake. How do you feel?" Varric the impossible to exist dwarf asked.

I shook my head in denial, "no. no. no. Not possible."

The inquisitor, the female, human rogue I created, stood from her stump. This wasn't happening. I was dreaming. No, the car accident was a dream. I started to tremble. What if, what if I'm dead?

"Calm down, we aren't going to hurt you." The rogue, tried to make herself less imposing and was using a voice reserved frightened children. I stared into the cat green eyes of the rogue. She looked exactly like the woman I created at the beginning of the third Dragon Age game. Her skin was a lovely golden tan and her hair, cut short except at the top where raven black hair fell in soft waves.

She reached out to touch my shoulder. I panicked and jerked away from her hand.

Cassandra, the might seeker, reached for her sword. The game did not fully encompass how intimidating she truly was. Her presence was overwhelming. Seeing the sword slide free from it's sheathe sent my panic over the edge. I turned towards the tree line and ran.

"Andraste's flaming ass, Seeker." Varric cursed loudly.

The trees gave way to a tall cliff face roughly a mile from the camp. I was trapped. Where was I? Who was I? I tentatively touched the tips of my ears. I brushed my fingers through my hair. Even it felt different; softer, straighter, and blonde. I even felt physically different. Being slightly asthmatic, I never could run very well, or for very long. I should have been gasping for breath and dizzy. I wasn't even winded. I felt stronger.

The exploration of my new body was interrupted by the sight of a familiar elf stepping out of the shadows. Solas, the Dread Wolf. He looked the same as I remembered, only taller, more refined. This man was always a mystery and a wonder to me. I always romanced him as a female elf. I couldn't not. It just felt right. I wonder what he would to say or do if I told him the truth. That I was living inside a fantasy world written by a group of people who only sought to entertain the masses.

"Ir abelas." He spoke quietly, "We did not mean to frighten you."

All thoughts fell out of my head and on the ground at my feet. His voice sent shivers down my spine. I swallowed convulsively. What do I say to an elven god? I searched the trees for signs of the others. I saw nothing but small woodland creatures. My keen eye sight shocked me. Was anything about me the same?

"Where am I?" My voice was barely louder than a whisper, but he heard me.

"The Hinterlands. What is the last thing you remember?"

I slipped into the memory of my nightmare. My death. Snow, rain, a car screeching to a halt, but too late. Lying on the pavement, unable to feel my body. A broken neck, a blessing and a curse. I didn't want to die, not like this. Cold and alone.

My head throbbed and I clamped my eyes closed. The memory faded and tears were falling down my face. That wasn't a dream and neither was this. Whether I magically fell into the world, or this was my own personal afterlife, I would never know. I gathered my composure as best I could and met the steel blue gaze of the Dread Wolf. I wouldn't tell him the truth, but I wouldn't lie either.

"Death. I remember death and loneliness. Snow and rain." I shook my head, "How I ended up here, I do not know. I have no memory of it, or much else."

He studied me openly. He was unnerving, though it was most likely intentional. "Do you know your name?"

"Yes." I would not give him my real name, but my elven name from my second play through of the game. It only seemed natural and it was a name I would recognize as my own. "Kanani. Kana for short, if you'd prefer."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Kanani. You may call me Solas." He bowed his head politely. "Do you remember where your clan is located? Perhaps we can see you safely home."

I touched my cheeks tentatively, presumably where my vallaslin was. My clan? The only clan that came to mind was Lavellan, the clan that my elven character belonged to in the game. "Lavellan, they roam the Free Marches. I'm sorry, that's all I remember."

"Do not apologize. You have done nothing wrong." _Not yet,_ His eyes said. He did not fully believe my story. I would have been surprised if he had.

"I'm sorry." I bowed my head, an old habit I couldn't break. I cursed myself for my weak, submissive behavior. My inclination to apologize for everything was something that most people hated about me. Solas was not a person I wanted upset me with. I bit my tongue in frustration.

A branch snapped behind Solas. I tensed, fearful of a potential attack. The Hinterlands were far from safe. Static electricity crackled between my fingers. I yelped in surprise and rubbed my hands on my jeans.

"Shit!" What the hell was that? I was no stranger to static electricity, but only when running around in socks and touching metal objects.

"It was only a fennec. Nothing to be frightened of." Solas raised a curious brow at my reaction. Surely he hadn't done that, had he?

"Did you do that?" He was a mage after all. He shook his head. I glanced at my hands and the static flickered again, this time tiny purple tendrils danced across my fingertips. "You have got to be shitting me." I knew my body felt different, off somehow, but I assumed it was because of the transition from human to elf, not the presence of magic in my blood.

I definitely had Solas's attention now. I shook my hands, willing the electricity to disappear. It didn't, it only grew in intensity. Solas drew closer. I pressed myself against the rocks. "Don't come any closer. I can't control this."

"You cannot harm me." He reached out for my lightning encased hand. I felt a rush of warmth emanating from his hand. Was this what magic felt like? I always assumed it would cold and sharp, especially his. "You need to relax. Your magic is reacting to your fear."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who just learned you're a mage." I snapped.

"No, but magic is as easy as breathing, it bends to your will. If you will it away, it will go, but only if you truly believe you can. Magic is only dangerous to those with a weak will." He coached.

Fear of this world and what it meant for me dominated my thoughts. Mages who couldn't control their powers were slaughtered. It was impossible to not be afraid. The lightning grew in intensity and I gasped. "I can't do this."

"Yes, you can." He sounded so certain. Of course he did, he was the freaking Dread Wolf, the elven god of rebellion.

Irritation began to outweigh my fears. How dare he stand there, straight as an arrow and tell me that magic was easy. He had no idea, he was born into a world where magic was everywhere, not this veiled world that he created before slipping into Uthenera.

"Ma halani, Solas!" I shouted. I knew Dalish when I heard it, but never in my life have I spoken more than a word or two. It amazed me that I was able to speak, and understand what I said. Help me. "Show me how to control it, damnit!"

Solas looked taken aback by my usage of elvhen, I knew that it was a dying language, and most clans only knew a few passing words and phrases. That was a question for another day. Magic filled the air around me, dousing me in a warm security blanket. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the feel of it. I could feel Solas's iron will, his confidence. It filled the magic and moved as an extension of his body. Magic wasn't simply something he could do, he was magic. Magic was a part of me, the same way my arms are a part of my body. I took a deep breath and relaxed. It was easy to do, surrounded in the strength of Solas's magic. I felt like a warm bath at the end of a long day. Comforting and safe. The electricity surrounding my hand died, leaving my fingers tingling and the tiny hairs on my arm standing on edge.

"Ma serannas." I thanked him by doing it again, speaking the ancient language of the elves. "I learn fastest by being shown, not told. Telling me how to control is about as effective as telling a dwarf how to dream. It's not possible." I shook out my hand and rubbed it once more against my jeans. It dawned on me that he thought I looked silly in my clothing. Jeans were not a thing in this age, and cotton t-shirts were not common, and mostly worn under armor.

"You're welcome."

Pain shot across my ribs. There was that pain again. I clutched my right side where the pain was the worst. "What happened to me?"

"You fell from a rift. You were covered in wounds almost beyond my ability to heal. As you can tell, I was not able to heal all of the damage. It's nothing more than bruised ribs. You will make a full recovery."

"I fell from a rift?" How curious. My memory loss story was a little more believable than I thought. The Herald of Andraste suffered from memory loss after her excursion through the fade. She only lost the events of the Temple, not her entire life story. I was going to have to come up with something fast. The "I lost my memory thing" would only get me so far.

Varric managed to sneak into our presence without me noticing. Solas didn't seem surprised by his presence. He was probably used to the dwarf popping out of nowhere. "Is everything alright over here, Chuckles?"

I could feel the elf's urge to roll his at the nickname given to him. Of course, he wouldn't lower himself to such petty actions, at least not in the company of others. "She is no longer in a panic, if that is your question."

"Sorry about that," Varric paused, unsure what to call me.

"Kana" I supplied.

"Kana," He nodded his thanks, "are you feeling better? You looked pretty beat up when we found you."

If I came through the rift with the same injuries I left earth with, Solas expended major magic to heal me. I owed him my life. "Despite a headache and a slight pain across my ribs, I feel fine."

"Good. How about we head back to the camp where it's warm. You have got to be cold in that strange garb of yours."

 _Strange indeed._ Varric was right, however. It was cold.

"That woman, the one with the sword, she isn't going to try anything, is she?" I had to be careful. I couldn't let on that I knew their names, or anything to do with them.

"She will want to question you, no doubt." Solas answered.

 _Interrogate me, you mean._ If I fell from a rift and they had yet to learn of the Elder One, I was probably a suspect, despite Solas's announcement that no one mage would have the power to cause the explosion that rocked the Temple of Sacred Ashes off the map. This was going to be one hell of a trip.


	2. Chapter 2

We traveled across the Hinterlands helping people, defending their lands and scouting locations for watch towers at Master Dennet's request. _Demand more like._ I told myself. He was milking the Inquisition for all it was worth. I expressed my concerns with Evelyn and Cassandra. They agreed with my observations, but continued to help him. His horses were more valuable than gold. He did sugar coat our arrangements with one of his prize geldings. A gift for kings, he called him. The rest of use received mounts as well, but none as perfect as the gelding. While we already had two horses of our own, they were used more as pack mules than riding horses. We would make faster progress this way.

A black and white Dalish All-Bred was among the four horses granted to us. I fell in love with her immediately. She brought her nose down to my hand hoping to find a treat. Her lips brushed against the palm and I smiled. It tickled. She snorted her displeasure at the lack of food and turned her head away.

"You're a demanding thing, aren't you, Little Lady." I rubbed down her neck. She woofed and snorted.

There was a crash and the sound of a horse whickering. Several unpleasant curses flew from the disheveled dwarf from two stalls over. "I think I need a step stool." Judging by the straw sticking from his hair, he'd fallen in an attempt to mount the horse.

"Maybe we should find you a nice little pony." I teased. Varric and I had become friends quickly. We both had something in common; we were storytellers. We took turns over the campfire well after our companions were asleep, telling wild tales. Most of mine were edited versions of personal tales, but most of them were ones I imagined as I traveled the world of Thedas though my TV.

"Like a pony could hold me." The dwarf snorted. "I'm short, not tiny, Blue." I smiled at the nickname he gave me. Varric was not a person to call most people by their given names, except for a small few. Mine was given because of the blue vallaslin gracing my cheekbones.

The morning after I arrived in Thedas, Evelyn had handed me a small travel mirror so I could try and properly fix my hair. Gone was the face I grew up with. My face was all angles and elfy-ness as Sera would call it if she were here. My eyes were no longer a pale green, but a striking lyrium blue that seemed to glow in the dark. My hair was once thick, wavy and mousy brown, now it was the soft yellow of corn and straight as an arrow. For the first time in my life I felt pretty. I wasn't ugly before, but neither was I good looking. I was as average as they come. I found I liked my ears all tall and pointy. I took pride in them and took to pulling my hair in a ponytail, leaving only the shorter hairs to frame my face.

I patted Lady on the nose and walked over to Varric to give him a leg up on the horse. "I believe we are going to need to carry around a cute wooden stool with you name engraved on it, so you can do this without needing a hand up."

"That's not a half bad idea," Varric laughed and put his foot in my offered hands. He may be a short one, but dwarves are build thick. I struggled to get him high enough for his foot to reach the stirrups.

I pulled Lady out of her stall and hopped up with ease. I sat proudly in my saddle, preening for the dwarf. "You see, that's how you mount a horse."

"I'm not even going to begin with how bad that sounded, Blue. Looks like our resident seeker is ready to get a move on. Best not keep her waiting."

I eased my newly acquired horse in a gentle trot and followed behind the rest of my companions. There was something freeing about walking across the countryside with a handful of people. Cassandra was still aloof, Evelyn joked and bantered with Varric and me, but I could see her assessing eyes. She was a smart woman, and didn't believe the entirety of my story. Until we made it back to Haven, Evelyn had to trust my word. I knew she would ask Leliana to do an extensive search, ferreting out all of my flaws and lies.

Solas remained silent, but curious. He kept a close eye on me, looking for slips in magic. I hadn't had any other instances with uncontrollable electricity, but there was always the possibility, especially with as often as demons attacked us. I stayed out of the fray, holding the reigns of the horses while the experienced combatants did their work. I wasn't a fighter, and I didn't trust myself to try and actively use magic.

I could feel the hum of energy beneath my skin. It was empowering and terrifying at the same time. I was uncomfortable with the knowledge that I could fry somebody into dust if I lost control. I was all for mages being free, they deserved the same treatment like everybody else, but I could see some of the reasons why people wanted them corralled. The power over the elements, made any mage a weapon to be reckoned with. Who needed guns and weapon technology when people were walking flamethrowers?

We were almost to Redcliffe when my skin stood at attention and my horse whickered and refused to walk any further. The rest of the horses in the group acted accordingly. Something was wrong here. Pillars of magical ice jutted out of trees and boulders, filling the air with a teeth-biting cold. My four companions slipped off their horses and drew their weapons. We were close to the rebel mage hideout.

The alarm was sounded by a warrior's battle cry. Three mages and two warriors charged through the trees at my group. I sat with abated breath as spells flew and arrows met their mark. Solas was a damned fine mage, using minimal mana to erect barriers around his companions at the appropriate time, flinging bolts of ice from the end of his staff in between. Cassandra corralled the enemies towards the larger of the boulders, effectively pinning them as our dagger wielding rogue scaled the boulder unnoticed by the enemy. With a feat of acrobatics almost inhuman, Evelyn jumped from the boulder, flipping and landing on the shoulders of one of the warriors. Her daggers jutted out of the hollow of his throat. I held back the bile rising in my throat. I never thought myself to be squeamish, but being this close to a perforated artery was almost too much. Movies never get it right; not enough blood.

A bolt of fire slammed hard into my chest, throwing me from my horse. The air rushed from my lungs, choking me. My ribs blossomed in pain both from the collision with the ground and the previous injury. I rolled to my side and brought myself to my hands and knees. I struggled to draw in a proper breath and my vision unfocused. I would not pass out. I closed my eyes and focused on my magic, the constant hum of energy just below the surface. It danced at my call, pouring from me in gentle, warm waves. The pain in my chest eased and I was able to breathe once again. I rose and faced the mage who threw the fire. He threw a second ball only to have it dissipate upon contact with my magic.

I recalled the sensation of lightning tingling down my hand, extending from my fingers. I imagined a bolt of lightning, strong and fast. Purple electricity exploded from my fingers with a crack of thunder. My aim was true and the mage convulsed as the electricity tore through him. He collapsed in a heap of smoldering clothes.

My magic settled and dissipated with the passing of immediate danger. The smell of charred flesh hit my nostrils and I dropped to my knees, retching. A warm hand rested between my shoulder blades. Solas stood there, concern plain in his eyes. The battle must be over if he was concerning himself with me.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Physically, I felt better than I had in my life. Mentally, however, I felt like a murdering monster. The charred remains laid there, a testament to what I was truly capable of. I did not like it. This world was made for stronger willed people than myself. I answered Solas truthfully, "No. I'm not."

"For what it is worth, you handled yourself well considering the circumstance."

"I killed a man."

"In self-defense."

"It's still murder." I retorted. Self-defense or not, that man was dead. What if he had a wife or children?

"Is it murder when a wolf kills a deer?"

I shook my head. "No, that's part of its nature. It has to eat to survive."

"It's a part of your nature to defend yourself. Do not blame yourself for something out of your control. It was kill or be killed. Either way, somebody would have ended up dead." He inclined his head and turned the corner of his mouth up in a half smile. A look I never thought I'd garner from him. "I for one am glad you survived."

I felt myself blush from my cheeks all the way to the tips of my pointed ears. I turned from him in an attempt to conceal the embarrassment. I didn't know how to respond to such a comment.

"Come, let us check on the Herald. She was nursing her left ankle. She will pretend she in well until she unable to walk."

Embarrassment forgotten, I looked for the Herald. Sure enough, she was doing her best to hide a hobble. Remembering the power of the healing magic I conjured earlier, I glanced back at Solas. "May I attempt to heal her?"

"If you feel you are able to."

"I won't know unless I try. Will you come with me and keep an eye out just in case?" _In case I accidently electrocute her or something_. I said silently. Solas understood my concern and motioned towards Evelyn.

After a few moments of gently arguing with her about her stubbornness, I had her sitting on a small boulder with her boot off. The magic came easier, more fluidly. It took on an ice blue hue, the same color as my eyes as it flowed around my hands. Evelyn's foot twitched as the magic coursed through her. I could feel, almost see the damage done to the tendons. Solas stood behind me, watching carefully. With no outward signs, his magic flared to life, showing, no— letting me feel how healing magic worked. His magic was like a guiding hand, embracing mine, showing me how direct it.

I gave the Herald a gentle pat on the top of her foot. "All better."

"Thank you." She gave it a test wiggle and jumped off the rock to further test the joint. I personally would have felt better if she'd rest it a little longer just in case I hadn't repaired it completely, but she gave no complaint. She gave me a roguish grin and a thumbs up, "having two mages around is pretty handy!"

"Not all mages are as adept at healing, Herald." Solas commented with a grin aimed at me. I could see his pride. I had passed some hidden test. "Even so, I would recommend you try to refrain from injury. Wouldn't want our Lady Herald scarring her face."

"Scars just prove I was bigger and badder than the person who gave them."

Varric chuckled, "They also show that you weren't fast enough to dodge."

"Oh shush you, you're ruining my moment!" Evelyn put her fingers to her lips.

"As fun as it is to watch you guys, we should get to Redcliff before sundown." Cassandra butted in with laughter in her eyes. She may not have joined in on the fun, but she had enjoyed it. I looked forward to seeing her loose some of her tough exterior and warm up. She was a wonderful woman, who was in desperate need of friends.

We all pretended to be scolded and readied the horses, who had retreated to a safe distance after I was thrown off. Redcliffe came into view and so did the sight of a rift. So, this was their first time in the city, then. Soldiers were fighting off a group of smaller demons. Evelyn and Cassandra were to first to react, they jumped off their horses and into the fray. Varric was next to join.

Solas slid off his chestnut horse and offered me his reigns. "Watch the horses, Da'len." I sat there with the reigns of his horse, staring at the elf as he flung barriers around our companions. _Da'len_ , _am I?_ The endearment was not wrong, I was pretty small, but I never expected him to give me such a name. Endearments were saved for those you cared for or thought of as friends. I found myself blushing for the second time today.

The rift snapped shut with a pop of magic that left my skin tingling. My companions returned to their horses like they did this sort of thing every day. The guards opened the city gates and ushered us into the village.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everybody who has read and favorited my new story. This chapter will have a few spoilers from the books. If you haven't read them, I recommend them! They explain so much about the world and the characters that live within.

* * *

The meeting with the rebel mages went exactly as I remembered it, even down to the thick, gloomy atmosphere. Fiona was smaller in person than she appeared in the game, it was hard to believe she was Alistair's mother. He looked nothing like her and showed no signs of his elven heritage. He would probably shit out a golden nug if he learned who is real mother was.

Magister Alexius was a real piece of work. He tried so very hard to pretend to be interested in helping the Inquisition with the breach, but his hidden motives were plain to see. He was over eager to do business with us, and did a poor job of trying to placate Grand Enchanter Fiona. Telling us that the rebel mages would be serving in the Tevinter military was a poor choice. HE was lucky she didn't fry him on the spot.

Felix, Alexius's son did a wonderful job at exaggerating his illness and falling into Evelyn's arms with the intention of passing her a note and gaining his father's attention. Panicked, Alexius rushed Felix from the tavern and towards the castle. Evelyn opened the letter.

"Come to the Chantry. You are in danger."

"It could be a trap." Solas glanced down at the hasty writing. "Nevertheless, we should check it out."

"I agree. I don't trust the Magister." Cassandra said.

"Either way, it's worth investigating." Evelyn agreed.

And so we were off to the Chantry. We pushed the grand doors open and what do we encounter? A rift and a very familiar mage beating off two demons with his staff, not with magic. It was impressive.

The mage beat the last one into submission, turned towards Evelyn, "Good! You're finally here! Now help me close this, would you?"

Almost a dozen demons fell from the rift and chaos ensued. The building was too small for me to retreat from combat and watch the seasoned fighters do all the work. I quickly found myself backed into a corner by a shade. It screeched at me, loud and ear-piercing. I flinched and covered my ears. I left myself open and the demon back handed me into a pew. I cursed. Damn that hurt!

Everybody else was locked into combat with their own demons, leaving this one my problem to deal with. It wasn't a person, I told myself. It was a demon. I had to kill it or be killed. The demon struck again, but this time I saw it coming. Electricity shot from my outstretched hand. I expected the demon to fall over, singed as the human had, but it only howled in pain and came for more. It swung at me again only to have its clawed hand bounce off a thin blue layer of magic. I didn't need to look around to know the feel of Solas's magic. I didn't waste his barrier, I unleashed another bolt of lightning, focusing as much magic as I could into the bolt. The demon howled in pain and incinerated on contact. The initial electricity bounced off the slain demon and arched to three others before evaporating back into the fade.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed in the wake of my newly found chained lighting spell. It was certainly powerful, but draining as well. I felt like I'd just ran three miles up hill. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and jumped back into combat. The more I used my magic, the easier it was to control. I managed a weak barrier around Evelyn as a terror demon used a spell similar to a fade-step and used it to knock her to the ground. It shattered after a single blow from the demon, but it saved her from having her abdomen ripped open by its claws. She gave me a thumbs up after she killed it.

As soon as the battle was over, our mystery mage turned towards Evelyn, "Fascinating. How does that work, exactly?" He laughed when our Herald gave him a blank stare, "You don't even know, do you? You just wiggle your fingers, and boom! Rift closes."

Not to amused by the accusation, albeit a true one, Evelyn glared at him, "Who are you?"

"Ah! Getting ahead of myself again, I see." He gave a formal bow, on I was sure he practiced in the mirror every night before bed. "Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous. How do you do?"

Cassandra snorted.

"Suspicious friends you have here." He glanced at the seeker and winked. She made a disgruntled noise, the one usually reserved for Varric's witty remarks. I was unable to stop from smiling. "Magister Alexius was once my former mentor, so my assistance should be valuable—as I'm sure you can imagine."

"I was expecting Felix to be here." Evelyn looked around the chantry, making sure he was somewhere, hiding in the shadows.

"I'm sure he's on his way. He was to give you the note, then meet us here after ditching his father.

"Alexius couldn't jump to Felix's side fast enough when he pretended to be faint. Is something wrong with him?" She asked.

"He's had some lingering illness for months. Felix is an only child, and Alexius is being a mother hen, most likely."

"That would be a sight to see." I chuckled. It was hard to imagine the great and powerful magister fretting about.

Dorian gave me a charming smile, "It would be indeed, though I doubt Felix thinks much of it."

"So, are you a magister?" Evelyn asked, growing bored with the conversation. She just wanted answers and a group of rebel mages to take home to Haven with us. Our future Inquisitor was going to have to learn a hard lesson in patience if she was going to make it through this whole ordeal sane.

The question irritated Dorian and his smug attitude disappeared, "All right. Let's say this once. I'm a mage from Tevinter, but not a member of the Magisterium. I know southerners use the terms interchangeably, but that only makes you sound like barbarians."

My companions were slightly taken back by the sharpness of his tongue. Evelyn gave an apologetic look and changed the subject, "Are you the one who sent that note, then?"

"I am. Someone had to warn you, after all. Look, you must know there's danger. That should be obvious even without the note. Let's start with Alexius claiming the allegiance of the mage rebels out from under you. As if by magic, yes? Which is exactly right. To reach Redcliffe before the Inquisition, Alexius distorted time itself."

Solas stood even more erect than I thought possible and Cassandra look liked she'd been slapped in the face. Evelyn wasn't much better, she was scared. "I hope that's less dangerous than it sounds."

 _Don't bet on it, Herald._ I sighed.

"More. The rift you closed here? You saw how it twisted time around itself, sped some things up and slowed others down." My companions all nodded their heads in agreement. I hadn't noticed such a thing, but I had been busy battling my own demon in a corner. "Soon, there will be more like it, and they'll all appear further and further away from Redcliffe. The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable, and it's unraveling the world."

"I'd like more proof than, 'magical time travel! Go with it!'" Evelyn was beyond confused, as were the rest of us.

"I know what I'm talking about. I helped develop this magic." Dorian explained, telling us how he and Alexius did it together and how he was unsure why his mentor was doing this all for a few hundred mages.

Felix arrived as silent as any rogue I've seen. "He didn't do it for them."

Dorian looked relieved to see his friend, "Took you long enough! Is he getting suspicious?"

"No, but I shouldn't have played the illness card. I thought he'd be fussing over me all day." He turned to Evelyn and the rest of us, "My father's joined a cult. Tevinter supremacists. They call themselves the Venatori. And I can tell you one thing; whatever he's done for them, he's done it to get to you."

"I don't understand. Alexius is your father. Why are you working against him?" Evelyn asked.

"For the same reason Dorian works against him. I love my father and I love my country, but this? Cults? Time magic? What he's doing now is madness. For his own sake, we have to stop him."

"It would also be nice if he didn't rip a hole in time. There's already a hole in the sky."

The conversation between the three of them continued, hashing out reasons why the Venatori wanted Evelyn dead. I was exhausted and just wanted to sit down. I let the big kids talk while I found a pew that was still stable enough to hold my weight. With my elbows resting on my knees, I dropped my chin into my hands.

Varric approached and put his hands between my shoulder blades. "How are you holding up, Blue? I know you're not a fighter, and that was one hell of a fight."

Sighing, I turned my attention to the conversation I left, and was now too far away to hear. "I don't know, Varric. Everything is happening too fast."

"It will calm down once we get to Haven. There, we can get Nightingale to look into your past. Perhaps she can help you regain your memories."

"I'm not concerned with lost memories. I'm more concerned with the hole in the sky, and my sudden magical talent. Most people come into their magic prior to puberty."

"All the rules changed when the hole appeared. Look at Evelyn. She's a rogue with a magic hand. Your magic is at least normal, and I'm sure Chuckles would be more than willing to teach you how to use it." My roguish friend wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I smacked his arm.

The meeting ended and our companions motioned for me and Varric to join them. Now that business was out of the way, there were to be formal introductions. Short, simple and to the point. Dorian bid us all a good day, and after receiving our names he waved his hand and said he'd meet us at Haven. Evelyn and Cassandra agreed with Dorians decision to head back to Haven. We needed to restock our supplies and gather the leaders for a meeting in the war room. A decision needed to be made about Alexius.

* * *

I had never seen a mountain before and I was shocked into silence upon coming closer. The peaks brushed the clouds and the snow blew around us in a dance I would never tire of. Compared to the immovable mountain I was small and insignificant. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Being from Iowa, I was used to fields of corn as far as the eye could see. Our hills were gentle and rolling, nothing like these sharp jagged cliffs before me. A pack of wolves struck chorus off in the distance. The hairs on my arms raised to its call and I shuddered.

Solas mistook my shudder for fear and brought his horse alongside mine. "The wolves are a ways off." His gentle voice broke my dreamlike trance, "They won't attack."

"They sound beautiful." I whispered, afraid my voice would interrupt their song.

"You are not afraid of the wolves?"

I shook my head. "Should I be?"

"Most Dalish are afraid they are the servants of the Dread Wolf." I didn't miss the underlying venom in his voice.

"Most Dalish are foolish and cling to beliefs they don't fully understand." I answered truthfully. "How could they possibly know the truth of our heritage? We roam the countryside, afraid to mingle and learn from the other races. Nobody believe in superstitions that make no sense. The wolf for example. They are a pack animal, loyal to one another, always watching their pack members back. Why a would-be trickster would chose such a family oriented animal to represent? Wouldn't he chose one that fit better? A weasel or fox would be better suited."

Solas was silent for a while, stunned by my speech. It wasn't every day that a Dalish elf spoke about the Dread Wolf so openly. When he finally spoke, there was a note of pride in his voice. "You continue to surprise me, Da'len. Perhaps the Dalish aren't as hopeless as I once thought if they were able to bring somebody of your caliber into this world."

I pulled back on my reigns and stopped my horse. What did he just say? Oh no. This could not be happening. Those words, or ones close to them were spoken to the female elf Inquisitor, not a random woman they picked up under a rift.

"Have I said something to upset you?" Solas turned his horse to face mine.

I swallowed a lump in my throat and shook my head slowly. "No, I am unused to people complimenting me." Which was true.

"I'm sure you will find more compliments in the future." He smiled, but I could see the calculating mind behind it. "Do you intend to return to your clan once we return to Haven, or will you be joining the Inquisition?"

"I would like to learn more about how I came to be here and more of my memories. I am not sure I can do that with my clan. If Evelyn will allow it, I'd like to remain with the Inquisition."

"I'm sure she will not object."


	4. Chapter 4

I stood in an open grassy plain surrounded by trees. The clearing was familiar and foreign. Shadowed silhouettes of men and woman, all elves walked past me, sneering and speaking in hushed whispers. I walked among them, afraid to brush against their essence.

"Tainted by the Dread Wolf, she is. How can such an abomination be our First?" One of the voices hissed.

Flashes of elves, young and old assaulted me, names I knew and didn't flooded me. All of them were afraid of me, hated me, and wanted me gone.

One of the silhouettes approached me, filling out with lightly tanned skin and hair that reflected the sun and eyes that mirrored my own. She looked me in the eyes and allowed me to see the disappointment in them. "Fen'Harel ma Ghilana, Ma banal las halamshir var vhen." Her words cut deeply. I cared about my clan and my people. I would not lead them astray. I may not believe in the superstitions of our people, but that didn't mean I would ruin them.

"Mamae." I reached out to touch her. She stepped out of my reach and shook her head. "Mamae, please."

Everything disappeared as quickly as it appeared and I was left standing alone in the clearing. The sun dropped behind the trees and a memory so strong it hurt, overcame my senses, pulling me along for the ride.

 _Screams echoed off the trees and the bluffs. The scent of blood and death burned my nostrils. Women and children scrambles to find shelter amongst the chaos. I stood in a circle of bodies a staff in hand, crackling with electricity. The keeper fell to her knees. An arrow pierced her chest. The Second rushed to her side in a panic, not seeing the human charging him from behind. The bandit's hammer came crashing down on him. The sound of crushing bones and his strangled cry sent me to my knees, vomiting._

 _Bandits surrounded me, weapons aimed to kill. Desperation filled me, giving me strength to draw upon the fade as I never had before. Electricity exploded around me with the force of a high dragon. Men flew backwards, their armor glowing with the heat of the electricity. The leader turned towards me. He kicked the body of our Second out of his path on his way towards me. I swung my staff, directing the gale of energy swirling around me in one powerful bolt. I didn't feel the energy of a mage hidden in the brushes until my attack bounced off a magical barrier protecting the bandit leader._

" _Farewell." He drew his hammer over his head. I met his dark gaze with pride. I would not succumb to fear. I would die with pride. The blow came swift and hard. A flash of green light pulsated behind me, enveloping me in strange magic. Darkness took me before the pain of my injuries could._

The memory shattered around me, leaving me breathless and scared. I stumbled and fell to my knees. The clearing around me faded and gave way to a world with sickly green skies and hard stone earth. The energy of the fade swirled around me, dancing off my skin. Lying on the ground before me were two bodies I knew as my own, both bloody and broken. My breath stopped on my throat, choking me. A light blue spectral being hovered over both bodies, fussing over the waning conditions of both.

The specter paid me no notice, having only eyes for the two injured versions of me. I dropped to my knees between them. My human body covered in bruises and blood poured from a cut on my forehead. My hair was wet from the snow and rain. To my right was my elven body, broken and bruised from the hammer. They were both dying. The spirit drew on the power of the fade and pulled two orbs of light from both bodies.

"Is that my soul?" I asked the spirit. With a motion I took as a nod, I paled. The two blue orbs of light, my souls, merged into one. "Why? Why do this?"

The spirit's voice was light as air and gentle to my ears. If I hadn't been terrified, I would have smiled at the beauty of it. "I heard you from across the veil. Your loneliness called to me. You have never know the love of another. All deserve to be loved, even if they don't think they do. I have done this to give you a chance at love. It is your choice whether to take it or not."

"You, saved me so I could experience love?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"Yes. You deserve more than you have been given."

"But, how did you find me in the other world? It has no connection to the fade or Thedas."

"All worlds are connected to the fade. That one just happens to be more disconnected than most." The spirit motioned to my elven body, "I am showing you this so you might understand what has happened. Please, do not squander this one chance at love."

"There is no going back, is there?" I gazed at my human body. Not even with the medical technology of my time, would I have survived those injuries.

"No." The spirit confirmed. "To put you back would be a death sentence."

I took a deep breath and wiped the tears from my cheeks. It was obvious now where I was. I was dreaming. "Spirit, thank you. I will not waste my second chance at life. I only have one question. What do I call you?"

"Love. I am a spirit of love." My bodies disappeared with a wave of the spirits hand. "Morning has come. You should wake up."

The dream shattered around me. I sat up in my bedroll and looked around. My roommate, Evelyn was still fast asleep in her bed. Our small one-roomed cabin was cold. The fire died out overnight and the mountain air seeped in through the poorly constructed front door. I tossed open my bedroll and stood before the fire. With a wave of my hand, the fire sprung to life. I added two logs to the fire to keep it going. Evelyn pulled the blankets over her head to keep the light of the fire out of her eyes. I smiled and shook my head. She looked so innocent when she slept. It was hard to imagine her as the savoir of the world.

I left our sleeping savior to get her beauty sleep. I dressed in my borrowed robes and went outside. I needed to speak to somebody about my dreams and the only person that would listen without judging would be Solas. I did not think it was the best course of action to reveal that part of me was from another world, but he did at least deserve to hear of my regained elven memories.

I remembered everything. My mind was teeming with information and it was difficult to sort through it all, to tell the difference between my elven life and my human one. We had such similar upbringing it all muddled together. Neither of us were welcomed by our family, both shunned for things outside of our control. Kana was shunned for her beliefs and strange affinity for wolves, or canines in general. Me, for being a burden. I was an accident placed on my parents at a young age. Neither of them wanted a child, but their families forbade abortion. They hated me for ruining their lives, for tying them down when they wanted to see the world.

The spirit was right, I didn't know what love truly felt like. I sought love in books and games. The world of Thedas entranced me, drew me in. There was heartbreak and loss, but there was also love and beauty. I fell in love with my Inquisitor and enjoyed going on adventures with her, watching her grow and fall in love. I also watched her heart break as Solas left her by the glen outside of Crestwood.

Perhaps my being here will change him in some small way. Perhaps he can learn to open himself and let others see the real him. The man underneath the polite mask. He was warm and kind, gentle and strong. His plans for the future worried me. If I was truly stuck here in Thedas, that future was to be mine, and while the idea of merging the fade with reality was intriguing, I knew it would plunge the world into chaos.

I paused outside the Dread Wolf's cabin. He would surely be asleep, wandering the fade, exploring the wonders of it all, seeing all the things he missed this past thousand years. I tapped my knuckles on the wood and waited. Silence. I knocked again, this time a little harder. A candle light appeared in the window. Seconds later, the door opened and Solas peeked out.

"What brings you here at such an early hour, Da'len?" For all the world, he looked like he'd been up for hours. There was no evidence that I woke him from his slumber. I wished I could say the same about my own appearance. I hadn't done more than get dressed. I hadn't even attempted to tame my hair.

"I remember everything."

"Ah." He opened the door further and motioned for me to step inside. "Make yourself at home."

"Thank you." I walked inside and took a look around. His bed was the only evidence that he'd recently woke up. I smiled at that. He wasn't perfect after all. The cabin was slightly smaller than Evelyn's but a lot tidier. That was of no surprise since Evelyn was a whirlwind of energy that had no time to clean up after herself. Nor should she have to. She was the Herald and had more important things to worry about than picking up her smallclothes.

Solas took a seat in a chair by the fireplace. He pointed to a chair by his small desk. I shook my head. I'd rather stand after what I saw. I had too much nervous energy. I instead stood beside the fireplace, leaning against the hearth.

"You seem troubled." He observed.

"I am." The fire crackled and danced across the wood. "The last thing I remember before waking up in the Hinterlands was a fight. My clan had been attacked by an organized group of bandits. They took no mercy. Women and children alike were slaughtered. I watched as my Keeper and our Second were slain. I was the only one left with the ability to protect my clan, but I wasn't strong enough. I miscalculated. I hadn't seen the mage in the brush cast his spell. My magic bounced off the bandit. I took a blow from his hammer. Before I passed out, I remember a flash of green light behind me."

"That is concerning indeed. I am sorry for your loss." We were silent for several moments, "You said you were using magic, that means your recent discovery of it, was not in fact you coming into it for the first time."

"Correct. It was stupid of me to have forgotten such a baser part of myself." I stared down at my hands, remembering the feel of the electricity crackle around my fingers. It happened similarly the first time as well. I sorted through the new memories. "I first came into my magic when I was thirteen. I was playing in the woods. I found a small wolf pup wet and hungry beside the river. I picked up the pup and searched the woods for its family. Surely the mother was looking for her child."

"Did you find them?" Solas asked.

"I did. I'd always been told to fear the wolf because it is the patron if Fen'harel, but I wasn't. I stayed with the wolf family and played with the puppies for hours. I'm only amazed the mother let me, she should have ripped me to pieces." I chuckled, "A small band of our hunters found me shortly before nightfall. They attacked the mother wolf, thinking she meant me harm. I tried to stop them, but I couldn't. Seeing her die triggered my magic. I ended up killing one of the hunters with electricity."

"What became of the wolf pups?"

"I don't know. Killed, most likely. They knocked me unconscious to stop me from causing further harm."

"You retained your love of wolves despite your memory loss, they must have left quiet the mark on you."

"They are the last happy memory I have. Rumor spread through the clan that I was sent by the Dread Wolf to lead our clan astray. Only one of his could find comfort with the wolves and not be devoured by them. Despite the rumors and the looks, they raised me to be their First." I sighed, "And now they are all gone."

Solas moved beside me close enough I could feel the heat radiating from his body. "For what it's worth, you have the Inquisition. If you have yet to ask her if you can stay, you should do so. I'm sure she will welcome you."

I turned and caught him looking down at me. I stepped away from him, allowing me space to think. "Thank you, Solas, for listening."

"You're welcome."

I stepped out of his hut before the tension built any further. Being here to find love did not mean I had to fall for the ancient elven god. The sun was rising over the mountain and the small village of Haven was waking up. Evelyn should be getting up soon. I needed to pledge myself to the Inquisition before I lost my nerve.

The Herald was lacing up her boots when I opened the door to our hut. She gave me a wide toothy grin. "You're up early!"

"Couldn't sleep." I answered, shutting the door behind me. "So, Evie, can I call you that?"

"Sure thing, beats Herald any day."

"Good, because it's a lot easier than Evelyn. I would like to join the Inquisition."

She only smiled brighter. "Good! Because we could use another mage beside Solas. I'm sure he gets tired of being dragged about the countryside."

Ah, so she hasn't met Vivienne yet. "So, is there a place where I sign my name, give a blood-oath or something?"

"Nothing so formal. If you'll be joining us, we will need you to be fitted at the armory. We can't have you going into battle in nothing but cloth robes. I'm sure Harritt will be able to craft something comfortable." She clapped her hand on my shoulder, "Welcome to the gang. I'll introduce you to everybody after my meeting in the war room."

"I can't wait." I smiled and felt some pressure lift off my shoulders. For better or worse, I was going to fight for the freedom of Thedas and fight against the Elder One.


End file.
